SomeOrdinaryGamers Wiki
Welcome Team SOG!!! Welcome Team, or random person who stumbled upon this page while venturing through the vast jungle that is the internet! This is the official Wiki of SomeOrdinaryGamers (www.youtube.com/someordinarygamers)! This wiki is specifically created for the express purpose of posting your creepypasta's for me to review! Anyone can post but please make sure it isn't a troll pasta or it will be removed!!! We are Proud of our users, pages, and edits! ~'Click here to access the SomeOrdinaryGamers Wiki's rules of usage page!' ~Click here to access the SomeOrdinaryGamers Archives, a page displaying the history of Team SOG (Currently in Production...) ~''Found that creepypasta on here that stood out more than any other? Make sure you check out our Creepypasta of the Month! page to vote for the creepypasta that you enjoyed (or suffered from) the most! Tentative voting end for this month...'1st September 2013 at '''12:00 AM. Announcements! ~Congratulations to the Creepypasta of the Month '''''of '''August!''': Hanging Gardens by FlakyPorcupine! Be sure to vote for the ''Creepypasta of the Month''' for' September 'here!''' ~As this has been happening too much lately, please take note! If you want a page you have made deleted, you ''must'' contact an admin and ''request'' for it to be deleted. '''DO NOT '''simply remove all content from the page. Bans will be issued for littering the site with blank pages from now on ~''Hi everyone, Kefke here...as I just had to spend a lot of time reassigning categories, I'm going to leave this here for now. ''Please categorize games that are part of a series/franchise by the '''series title. For example, any Mario-related pasta should be put in the Super Mario category. You do not need create a category for each individual title in the franchise, nor do you need a category for the company the series belongs to. One special exception to this; If your creepypasta has to do with a Facebook app, just put it in the general Facebook category, as there are way too many apps to list individually. This not only keeps the site organized, it helps people find stories more easily - so help us and yourselves out by working to standardize the way your stories are listed. ~Congratulations to author H. Phone for having their creepypasta, A Great Time, make it to Haunted Gaming! Make sure to congratulate the author for making it to this prestigious title! Nightmares & Dreamscapes A page dedicated to sharing some of the most realistic scary stories to ever grace humanity. Sleep well, Children... Everybody Talks! A page dedicated to chat and the spreading of kickass, "Everyone Talks". A personal addition, by Auron. Hope you guys enjoy! Creepypastas! * Click Here to enter the creepypasta section and create your own page and post your creepypasta! * Click Here Have a theory about a certain game, or a certian event in a game? Post it here and show your opinion to the world! * Click Here for an easy guide on how ''to create your own page, write your own creepypasta, and submit it to the creepypasta list for all the world to see! '* Click Here''' Learn the Trick of the Trade! Learn how to write Pasta's that will make people afraid of the dark again with our Tips and Tricks! Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Creepypastas